Fix the fox
Back to 2009 Logs Lockpick Shark Strife Lifeline Lockpick steps out of his shop, unlocking the door and sliding up the protective bars that block the windows and doors of his own Lockpick and key shop, yawning. And curiously, he had two arms now. Shark is walking around in his usual guise, slowly making his way to the doc's. He's holding something small and squirming in his arms that he's talking softly to, "Easy, easy now."Lifeline is finishing up the day's work, cleaning up as is her usual last task. The bay door is open, again as usual. Lockpick has a problem with his internal clock, as he's just now opening up shop. He glances and squints at Shark, startled at the squirmy thing. "A rat?" Strife is lounging nearby, looking in no particular direction with his arms crossed over his chest. He listens to the voices of the others intently. Shark is losing a bit of his guise as he tries to keep the little beast in his arms. As he gets closer, it is not a turbo rat, but a turbo fox... a injured one. Lockpick squints a little as he looks at Shark again, then ohs "Uh... do you want a box to put that in mate?" he asks Shark, optics flicking to strife warily. You say, "I'm so close to the doc's place now it'd be pointless. Thanks though." Lifeline piles a box full of random items that might be useful to the occasional passerby and sets it outside the door. Strife approaches Shark. "What have you got there? A wounded animal?" He cranes his neck to attempt to get a look at the fox. Lockpick nods at Shark, turning to look towards lifeline's place not far away, then moves to follow "I'll make sure you get it there okay then. in case it bolts." he states. Shark calls out, "Doc!" then looks over to the mech asking, "Yes." and then to Lock, "That's fine." Lifeline looks up as Shark calls out and can't help but notice the mech's squirming, struggling bundle. "What've you got there?" Lockpick nods, perhaps forgetting about the other night completely as he glances to Strife suspiciously, moving sideways away from the mech. Strife keeps his distance from Lifeline. Shark moves quickly as the little creature keeps struggling. "Some idiot hit it and left it there on the road, I thought maybe you could fix it's leg." he says. Strife shrugs. "The fittest survive, eh? You are good at heart, mech. I can't say I would do the same in the same situation." Shark eyes Strife, "The fact it survived the impact alone is more telling of its survivability." Lockpick says, "May not have been going very fast. Or very big. A speeder perhaps, or hovercraft." notes Lockpick in the back" Shark has by now reached Lifeline with the little beast still struggling in his arms. "So can you help it doc?" Lifeline ohs and gestures for Shark to step inside. "Let's try." Instead of keying the med table into place, she pulls her chair around for the small creature to be set down on. Hopefully the smaller surface will make it feel less threatened. Then she moves to quickly mix a bit of energon with a tiny amount of a mild sedative. Strife turns to Lockpick. "Those that know to stay out of the road stand a far better chance of survival." Shark sets the beast down and holds it around the middle until the doc can calm it. Lockpick watches a little bit from the back, nodding to Strife "still, they have to be taught to do better." he points out. Shark eyes the two of them, "This is a young creature you two, maybe it didn't learn any better." Lifeline returns and offers the small creature the energon -- a fuel source probably far purer than it has come across before. Hopefully it's enticing enough that the critter will drink some and the included sedative. Strife nods. "I suppose you're right," he says. "I can't fault you for your kindness." He goes back to listening to the audio channels. Lockpick nods at Shark "Exactly what I said." he smiles and glances back to Strife again. Shark keeps hold of the little charge as it sniffs at the fuel then laps it up since it is hungry. Lifeline stays out of the small fox's line of sight that it doesn't feel crowded or intimidated. Shark waits for it to finish and look like it is relaxing before he releases it and steps back. Lockpick smiles, folding his arms... somewhat, his one arm still limp Lifeline hasn't really noticed the audience yet, as she's focused on the small fox. Once it's calmed by the energon, she steps closer with a medical scanner in hand. The critter's systems are simpler than a Cybertronians, but it's better to not take any chances. Once she has the information she needs, she selects the tools she's going to need and steps very carefully closer. Shark watches on, staying close but not too close. The little thing is calm, but watching the doc very closely. Meanwhile, out on a lonely alleyway in Cubicron, Reliquary grumbles as he lifts an old box in the corner "Where did you go. I know I hit you." as he hunts for his lunch... Strife ventures a bit closer to Lifeline. Maybe, with all these others around, she will greet him with more civility. "Read the reports recently, Dr?" He asks, possibly undermining his efforts to get on Lifeline's good side. Lockpick remains near the back, watching for now as he looks to Shark "I still think I know you from somewhere." he notes. Shark has the decorum to put his hands over that small patch of worn away disguise. "Shut up." he snarls, then looks over toward his left, "No not you idiot." Shark is of course talking to thin air. "Sorry." Lockpick replies instinctively, moving a few steps away from Shark. Strife looks quizzically at Shark. He is a compulsive eavesdropper, and very little escapes his notice. It looked as if Shark may have been talking to someone who isn't present... But Strife doesn't say anything about this just yet. He simply keeps a keen optic on Shark. Shark looks to the doc, "Should I come back for it?" he asks. Lifeline speaks in a very unusual tone for her -- calm and soothing. But her words prove she's only doing so for the sake of the small creature, and that she's still very observant of anyone and anything inside her clinic. " Lockpick, come back later. I'll fix that arm while we have a talk. Shark, Bring me a bit more energon. You, whoever you are, unless you need repairs, leave." Shark nods, moves over to where the energon is and brings it over to the doc without a word. Lockpick blinks and looks down "Oh this? It’s just a dummy arm till I find my real one." he notes. "So people don’t think I'm weak." he explains to her, frowning in puzzlement. Strife is being thrown out yet again. He can't claim to be surprised. He shall have to dig through his files, press some of his informants for information about this mech and her clinic. She sees excessively territorial - could it be that she has something to hide? "Very well," he says, his simultaneously sweet and threatening, "Pardon my intrusion, doctor." With that, he retreats. Outside he transforms and hums quickly back to his coroner's office in Iahex. Lifeline offers the extra bit of energon to the critter, then while it's distracted starts repairing the injured leg. Lockpick then realizes HE was asked to leave as well. though if he was going to come back later remains to be seen.. Lifeline ohs at Lockpick's explanation. So he hasn't retrieved his arm yet. "Wait a bit, then, and I'll return your arm. Lockpick pauses on the way out, and blinks and looks over in surprise "Oh, you have it? where did I leave it this time? I don’t remember." he confesses. Shark makes sure Strife has gone then says, "I should be going doc, stuff to do... an idiot to yell at.." slowly turning his gaze to his left, "Yes you." Lifeline says, "All right, Shark. Be careful." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Lockpick's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Strife's Logs